1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a surgical robot system comprising a plurality of robot arms in which a surgical instrument is installed and a method of operating the surgical robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As minimally invasive surgery using a surgical robot has received a great deal of attention in recent years, much research has been performed in this area and associated developments have largely occurred. A surgical robot system performs a surgical operation by inserting a surgical instrument installed in a robot arm into the abdominal cavity or a joint region of a patient.
For a smooth and efficient surgical operation, the surgical instrument is required to have a high operating force, a large workspace, and a dexterous motion with a high degree of freedom. However, it is difficult to embody such a surgical robot system satisfying the above requirements. In particular, satisfying these requirements is quite difficult for a single port surgical robot system for performing a surgical operation through a single path (opening).